The Koopa Kids
The Koopa Kids is a youtube series created by Freezeflame22. It is about the Koopa Family and their day to day lives, when they aren't kidnapping Peach, specifically the Koopa Kids. (Bowser Jr., Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig), the eight sons of Bowser. The three main protagonists are Lemmy, Wendy and Morton, the so-called, rejects, as known by their father Bowser. The series has been running for nearly 2 years now, with the first episode uploaded on 4/8/13 (8/4/13: American date). The series has had 39 episodes, and 2 seasons, though FF22 has said that episode 40 will be the first episode of it's 3rd Season. Main cast Lemmy : A not very bright, but fun-loving and happy child. Morton : A grouchy adopted kid, but he has a soft spot for his friends, such as Lemmy and Wendy. Wendy : A violent tomboy who is friends with Lemmy and Morton. Roy : A laidback overweight kid, and the leader of his so-called gang. Iggy : An insane inventor, who is a member of Roy's gang. Ludwig : An intelligent, boastful, cruel, eldest kid, who is also a member of Roy's gang. Larry : A kid who tries to be sneaky and cool, and enjoys sports, and one of Bowser's favorite children. Bowser Jr. : The spoiled youngest of the kids, and Bowser's personal favorite. Bowser : The father of the kids, a greedy, selfish king who chases after a princess. Kamek : The grumpy care-taker of the kids, who was previously Bowser's care-taker (when Bowser was a child). Messenger : Kamek's happy-go lucky best friend, also Bowser's Messenger. Corporal Paraplonk : Bowser's dumb but loyal Paratroopa minion. Private Goomp : A very dumb, sleepy Goomba minion that loves watermelons. Sergeant Guy : The mute Shy Guy minion. Wiggler : Bowser's top minion along with her boyfriend, Lakitu. She has a calm, happy side, and an angry, brutal side. Lakitu : Bowser's top minion and Wigglers boyfriend. He is very obidient and still quite smart. Carl : A wimpy kid who dies over and over, and the unluckiest person in the Mushroom Kingdom. Blooper : An annoyed, bullied squid who speaks in a language consisting of the word Bloop, which people mix up. Gooper : A (secretly sensetive) bully who beats up people like Carl and Blooper just for having bad luck and personality querks. Bob : Gooper's friend who carries around "pet" spikey ball, and uses it as a weapon. Reccuring characters Mario : A selfish Anti-Hero who is secretly a sosiopath, and Bowser's greatest enemy. Luigi : The second unluckiest person in the Kingdom, Mario's brother and side-kick, that is treated like a slave. Peach : The princess of the kingdom who both Bowser and Mario crush on. She is a spoiled brat who constantly orders people around. She is secretly Bowser Jr.'s mom but only she, Bowser and the seven eldest Koopa Kids know. Daisy : A dim, overly attatched, princess who loves Luigi. Also the best friend of Princess Peach. Yoshi : A usually joyful dinosaur, however he is harrased and stalked by Birdo, and is abused by Mario. Birdo : A pink dinosaur that acts feminine despite being male, and takes his love for Yoshi too far. Toad : A Mario obsessed fan who is manipulated by his "hero" identity. Toadette : A despressed person in the Mushroom kingdom due to her father Toadsworth and brother Toad constantly ignoring her. She is also the only Toad that knows the truth about Mario. Toadsworth : Princess Peach's steward, who is overly protective and parenting, despite Peach's hatred for him. Wario : A greedy rival of Bowser and Mario who has an obsession with Gross Out. Waluigi : Wario's taller, skinnier brother and partner in crime, who shares the gross out obsession. E. Gadd : An unlucky scientist in the Mushroom Kingdom who doesn't care for morality. Donkey Kong : A homeless ape that wanders the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy Kong : DK's cousin, a chimp that loves bananas and sometimes goes insane over them. Villians Kelvin Koopa : The villain from the first two episodes; Bowser's father who never payed attention to Bowser and was basically exactly like him. Dark Bones (a.k.a. Z): The villain from episode 3; an ex-meber from the Koopa Troop who wanted revenge on Bowser for being fired. Bot : The villain from episodes 10 and 16; a character from SMG4's older bloopers, a sleasy nerd who wanted revenge on Wendy and by extent the Koopa family. Metal Mario : The villain from episode 11, a metallic clone of Mario, though slightly more arrogant and strategic. Psycho cop : A psychotic cop that appeared in episode 15, that was a jailguard who murders people that attempt to escape the prison. King K. Rool : The villain from episode 18, who is a crocodile who owns a pirate ship and wants to destroy the Kong family, and burnt down DK Country. Shadow Mario : A villain who escaped Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush and wanted to take control of the Koopa Troop and infect everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom in Rise of the Dark Star. Dark Bowser : The true antagonist of Rise of the Dark Star; created by the Dark Star and Bowser's DNA, and is a much more evil version of Bowser. Fawful : The villain from episode 23 & 24, though did appear outside of it in a few cameos, a rather bland character thus far who wanted to use the Koopa Kids and hated Bowser Jr.. Kammy : Fawful's wife and assistant, though she did appear in episode 7 as the principal, who helps out Fawful. Amy : Fawful's daughter who is overly obsessed with herself. AJ : Fawful's playful, adventurous son who pretends he's a swordsman. Nemesis : A demonic baby from hell that murders pepole with her buggy, and helped out Luigi in episode 25. Rosalina : The villain from episode 26; leader of the Lumas and same personality as Peach. (though FF22 later said he regrets bringing her into the series as a villain). Behind the scenes The voice acting and sprite editing was done by Freezeflame22 and the sprites were from the spriters resource or later, from deviantart. The music on the theme tune is the song: "I wanna be famous". The picture is the main cast of The Koopa Kids at the end of the theme tune. It was made on Paint and Windows Movie Maker. ﻿﻿Episodes When a new episode is made, it will be added to the list. Trivia *The series wasn't actually going to have voice acting at all, however, FF22 decided it would be better with them. *Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Wiggler and Lakitu weren't actually going to be characters in the show, but were added in after FF22 got to know and like their characters more. *Trooper (who is called Kooper in this series) and - from the Toad Show and Toadal Drama Island - was in a few episodes. However, FF22 decided to scrap up the character due to Corporal Paraplonk already filling his role, and losing personal interest in ILVGwebmasters videos. * Occasionally, some of the background that appear as extras are other youtubers, like some of his friends, that appear as Mario recolors. Category:Series